malwarewikiaorg-20200223-history
MoWare H.F.D
MoWare HFD is a ransomware that runs on Microsoft Windows. It was discovered by Jaromir Horejsi. It is part of the HiddenTear family. It is aimed at English-speaking users. Payload Transmission MoWare HFD is distributed through email spam and malicious attachments, fraudulent downloads, exploits, web injects, fake updates, repackaged and infected installers. Infection MoWare H.F.D will target 666 different file types in its attack, scanning the victim's drives for files with certain extensions and then encrypting them using a strong encryption algorithm. MoWare H.F.D also will interfere with the affected computer, blocking access to tools such as the Windows Task Manager and the Windows Restore. Once a file has been enciphered by MoWare H.F.D, it will have a new extension, '.H_F_D_locked,' added to the end of its name. The files encrypted by MoWare H.F.D will no longer be readable or functional, essentially unusable without the decryption key (which the con artists hold in their possession). The 666 file types targeted in this attack include the following: .#vc, .$ac, ._vc, .00c, .07g, .07i, .08i, .09i, .09t, .10t, .11t, .123, .13t, .1pa, .1pe, .2011, .2012, .2013, .2014, .2015, .2016, .2017, .210, .3dm, .3ds, .3g2, .3gp, .3me, .3pe, .500, .7z, .aac, .aaf, .ab4, .ac2, .acc, .accd, .ach, .aci, .acm, .acr, .aep, .aepx, .aes, .aet, .afm, .ai, .aif, .amj, .as, .as3, .asc, .asf, .asm, .asp, .asx, .ati, .avi, .back, .bak, .bat, .bay, .bc8, .bc9, .bd2, .bd3, .bgt, .bk2, .bkf, .bmp, .bpf, .bpw, .brd, .brw, .btif, .bz2, .c, .cal, .cat, .cb, .cd, .cdf, .cdr, .cdt, .cdx, .cf8, .cf9, .cfdi, .cfp, .cgm, .cgn, .ch, .chg, .cht, .clas, .clk, .cmd, .cmx, .cnt, .cntk, .coa, .cpp, .cpt, .cpw, .cpx, .crt, .cs, .csl, .csr, .css, .csv, .cur, .cus, .d07, .dac,.dat, .db, .dbf, .dch, .dcr, .ddd, .dds, .defx, .der, .des, .dgc, .dif, .dip, .djv, .djvu, .dng, .doc, .docb, .docm, .docx, .dot, .dotm, .dotx, .drw, .ds4, .dsb, .dsf, .dtau, .dtd, .dtl, .dwg, .dxf, .dxi, .ebc, .ebd, .ebq, .ec8, .efs, .efsl, .efx, .emd, .eml, .emp, .ens, .ent, .epa, .epb, .eps, .eqb, .ert, .esk, .ess, .esv, .etq, .ets, .exp, .fa1, .fa2, .fca, .fcpa, .fcpr, .fcr, .fef, .ffd, .fim, .fla, .flac, .flv, .fmv, .fon, .fpx, .frm, .fx0, .fx1, .fxr, .fxw, .fyc, .gdb, .gem, .gfi, .gif, .gnc, .gpc, .gpg, .gsb, .gto, .gz, .h, .h10, .h11, .h12, .hbk, .hif, .hpp, .hsr, .html, .hts, .hwp, .i2b, .iban, .ibd, .ico, .idml, .iff, .iif, .img, .imp, .indb, .indd, .indl, .indt, .ini, .int?, .intu, .inv, .inx, .ipe, .ipg, .itf, .jar, .java, .jng, .jp2, .jpeg, .jpg, .js, .jsd, .jsda, .jsp, .kb7, .kd3, .kdc, .key, .kmo, .kmy, .lay, .lay6, .lcd, .ldc, .ldf, .ldr, .let, .lgb, .lhr, .lid, .lin, .lld, .lmr, .log, .lua, .lz, .m, .m10, .m11, .m12, .m14, .m15, .m16, .m3u, .m3u8, .m4a, .m4u, .m4v, .mac, .max, .mbsb, .md, .mda, .mdb, .mdf, .mef, .mem, .met, .meta, .mhtm, .mid, .mkv, .ml2, .ml9, .mlb, .mlc, .mmb, .mml, .mmw, .mn1, .mn2, .mn3, .mn4, .mn5, .mn6, .mn7, .mn8, .mn9, .mne, .mnp, .mny, .mone, .mov, .mp2, .mp3, .mp4, .mpa, .mpe, .mpeg, .mpg, .mql, .mrq, .ms11, .msg, .mwi, .mws, .mx0, .myd, .mye, .myi, .myox, .n43, .nap, .nd, .nef, .nl2, .nni, .npc, .nv, .nv2, .oab, .obi, .odb, .odc, .odg, .odm, .odp, .ods, .odt, .oet, .ofc, .ofx, .old, .omf, .op, .orf, .ost, .otg, .otp, .ots, .ott, .p08, .p12, .p7b, .p7c, .paq, .pas, .pat, .pcd, .pcif, .pct, .pcx, .pd6, .pdb, .pdd, .pdf, .pem, .per, .pfb, .pfd, .pfx, .pg, .php, .pic, .pl, .plb, .pls, .plt, .pma, .pmd, .png, .pns, .por, .pot, .potm, .potx, .pp4, .pp5, .ppam, .ppf, .ppj, .pps, .ppsm, .ppsx, .ppt, .pptx, .pr0, .pr1, .pr2, .pr3, .pr4, .pr5, .prel, .prf, .prn, .prpr, .ps, .psd, .psp, .pst, .ptb, .ptdb, .ptk, .ptx, .pvc, .pxa, .py, .q00, .q01, .q06, .q07, .q08, .q09, .q43, .q98, .qb1, .qb20, .qba, .qbb, .qbi, .qbk, .qbm, .qbmb, .qbmd, .qbo, .qbp, .qbr, .qbw, .qbx, .qby, .qbz, .qch, .qcow, .qdf, .qdfx, .qdt, .qel, .qem, .qfi, .qfx, .qif, .qix, .qme, .qml, .qmt, .qmtf, .qnx, .qob, .qpb, .qpd, .qpg, .qph, .qpi, .qsd, .qsm, .qss, .qst, .qtx, .quic, .quo, .qw5, .qwc, .qwmo, .qxf, .r3d, .ra, .raf, .rar, .raw, .rb, .rcs, .rda, .rdy, .reb, .rec, .resx, .rif, .rm, .rpf, .rsspptm, .rtf, .rtp, .rw2, .rwl, .rz, .s12, .s7z, .saf, .saj, .say, .sba, .sbc, .sbd, .sbf, .scd, .sch, .sct, .sdf, .sdy, .seam, .ses, .set, .shw, .sic, .skg, .sldm, .sldx, .slk, .slp, .sql, .sqli, .sr2, .srf, .ssg, .stc, .std, .sti, .stm, .str, .stw, .svg, .swf, .sxc, .sxd, .sxi, .sxm, .sxw, .t00, .t01, .t02, .t03, .t04, .t05, .t06, .t07, .t08, .t09, .t10, .t11, .t12, .t13, .t14, .t15, .t99, .ta1, .ta2, .ta4, .ta5, .ta6, .ta8, .ta9, .tar, .tax, .tax0, .tax1, .tax2, .tb2, .tbk, .tbp, .tdr, .text, .tfx, .tga, .tgz, .tif, .tiff, .tkr, .tlg, .tom, .tpl, .trm, .trn, .tt10, .tt11, .tt12, .tt13, .tt14, .tt15, .tt20, .ttf, .txf, .txt, .u08, .u10, .u11, .u12, .uop, .uot, .v30, .vb, .vbpf, .vbs, .vcf, .vdf, .vdi, .vmb, .vmdk, .vmx, .vnd, .vob, .vsd, .vyp, .vyr, .wac, .wav, .wb2, .wi, .wk1, .wk3, .wk4, .wks, .wma, .wmf, .wmv, .wpd, .wpg, .wps, .x3f, .xaa, .xcf, .xeq, .xhtm, .xla, .xlam, .xlc, .xlk, .xll, .xlm, .xlr, .xls, .xlsb, .xlsm, .xlsx, .xlt, .xltm, .xltx, .xlw, .xml, .xpm, .xqx, .yuv, .zdb, .ziparc, .zipx, .zix, .zka. After encrypting the victim's files, MoWare H.F.D will display a ransom notification demanding the payment of a ransom to restore the affected files. MoWare H.F.D ransom note takes the form of a program window titled 'MoWare H.F.D' and contains the following text: INFORMATION SECURITY Your Personal Files has been Encrypted and Locked Your documents, photos, databases and other important files have been encrypted with strongest encryption and locked with unique key, generated for this computer. Private decryption key is stored on a secret Internet server and nobody can decrypt your files until you pay and obtain the private key. Caution: Removing of MoWare H.F.D will not restore access ti your encrypted files. Frequently Asked Questions What happened to my files ? understanding the issue How can i get my files back ? the only way to restore your files What should i do next ? Buy decryption key Now you have the last chance to decrypt your files. 1. Buy Bitcoin (https://blockchain.info) 2. Send amount of 0.02 BTC to address: 15nbyuacLHfm3FrC5hz1nigNVqEbDwRUJq 3. Transaction will take about 15-30 minutes to confirm. 4. When transaction is confirmed, send email to us at heyklog@protonmail.com Category:Assembly Category:Win32 ransomware Category:Ransomware Category:Win32 trojan Category:Win32 Category:Microsoft Windows Category:Trojan